Fighting For What's Meant to Be
by davis-baker
Summary: Lucas liked to think of it as settling. Peyton liked to think of it as fate. And Brooke, well, Brooke wasn't the least bit happy. When Brooke comes back from NY after years, truth will be revealed and all will realize that settling is never the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey, everyone! So, I'm here with a new story, because I really wanted to write a new BL story. But with how bad the show was with its complete lack of BL scenes, it was really bad for inspiration. I'm just hoping that when the show returns on Monday, there will be better luck for BL fans, however I doubt it. Which is why I'm sort of forcing myself to settle for Brooke and Julian, but w/e that's not the point. I'm getting way off track lol. This is my new story, and it's kinda AU in the fact that Brooke and Lucas and Brooke and Peyton never made up and became friends again in S4. Lucas and Peyton, however, did get together (eww lol).** **Also, Brooke left to go to NYC, and Peyton went to LA that summer, but came back for college and went to UNC with Lucas, because he ended up going there, too. Brooke didn't come back though.**

**I think that's all you need to know, and more stuff will be revealed in later chapters. But if you're really confused, don't hesitate to ask about it in a review! I'll be happy to answer!**

**Please enjoy and review! :)**

**ENJOY! **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fighting For What's Meant to Be

Chapter 1 -

Brooke Davis sat in her large, eloquently fashioned New York City penthouse, overlooking the city's skyline.

She wasn't happy. Despite the prestigious job title she held, despite the bystanders in the street that practically wore her name on their backs, and despite the millions of dollars she had earned, she just wasn't happy. Her life was a routine; dull and expected. There was no suspense, no thrill, much like there had been in her teenage days. Back in Tree Hill, where her home once was.

But she had turned her back on that place, packed her bags, and went to New York, not looking back once. All there was in that town was lies, betrayal, and pain, and there was no use living with that if she had an out. And that's what New York was to her. An out.

Victoria, her mother, had insisted that once she graduated highschool, Brooke should completely leave and forget about Tree Hill. That was initially the plan back in junior-year, but instead Brooke had opted to stay, with the help of Lucas Scott.

But thinking back, maybe she should have taken the other route; maybe she should have gone to California that year when her dad got that job. Would things be different? If she had left Tree Hill earlier, would her heart still be carrying the burden of all the disaster that had gone on back in Tree Hill?

Would she still be a twenty-five-year-old woman, left in the world emotionless and unhappy?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas Scott was unhappy. There was not even a faint of a smile anymore, like there had been, when he would glance down at his left-hand ring finger. The wedding band that he wore, the very same rang that once used to make him feel nothing but happiness, was now only a reminder of how disastrous his marriage to Peyton Sawyer was becoming.

He wondered if Peyton was that unhappy, too. Or was she still completely infatuated with the thought that she actually ended up with Lucas Scott, her destined man, the man she had fought for continuously with a passion.

They had been too young. He knew that; they both knew that. They were way too young when he proposed and way too young when they walked down the aisle.

Young and foolish.

Lucas liked to think of it as settling. Peyton liked to think of it as fate.

Lucas had settled for the next best thing, as wrong as it was, and had married Peyton when his heart still belonged to a certain bubbly brunette. But that brunette was long gone, making herself known in the fashion world, and Lucas knew better. And he knew that Peyton, who had been waiting for him for what seemed like a lifetime, deserved better, too. But before he knew it, he was down on one knee, proposing to a girl all because of his settling. He figured that they'd be able to make it work. He and Peyton - they weren't completely bad together. They'd be okay. After all, they had been making it work since the middle of senior year.

And they were okay for a while. Lucas was becoming happier than he ever thought he would be. But eventually that all caught up with him, and he learned the hard way.

Settling was never the answer.

And Peyton learned, too. Because she knew that Lucas wasn't as happy as he should've been. He should've been just as happy as her.

But it didn't quite work at that way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

Brooke had been slumped in her chair in her office, daydreaming, when Victoria's high-pitched, stern voice interrupted.

"Oh." Brooke jumped up. "Sorry, I was just..."

"You weren't doing anything, Brooke. And if you were, by some chance, doing something, it wasn't your job. Now, get back to work. You have a company to run, or would you like me to do that for you as well?" Victoria replied snidely, her voice accompanied by the rolling of her eyes.

"Victoria, I need to talk to you about something." Brooke spoke in a low voice. She knew that what she was about to tell her mother was definitely something she wouldn't appreciate or take a liking towards.

"Well, that'll have to wait, dear." Victoria disregarded her, as always. "I'm meeting with the board in a few minutes to discuss the new issue of 'B. Davis'. So whatever it is you possibly have to share with me will have to wait." Victoria waved her hand before turning around towards the door.

"It can't wait, Victoria. By the time you're ready to talk, I won't be here...I'm leaving in a few hours." Even though Victoria's back had been turned and she had been walking away, Brooke knew that with her words, that would all change in a matter of seconds.

Victoria's body stiffened as what Brooke said sunk in. She turned around and narrowed her eyes, expecting further response from her daughter. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going back home."

"New York is your home, Brooke. I don't understand..."

"I'm going back to Tree Hill." Brooke replied, anticipating the worst of her mother's response.

"Tree Hill?" Her voice sounded incredulous. "Tree Hill?" She spat out. "What's in that hick-town that you could possibly need?"

"It's home. There's this void in my heart that I've been trying to fill, and I think that's the place that's going to fill that void." Brooke tried explaining, though she knew it was no use. Her mother would never understand the concept of actually being unhappy when you had tons of money, more money than you ever needed, right where you were.

"A void?" Victoria bit back a laugh. "Brooke, you own a multi-million dollar company, you shouldn't be feeling this 'void'...I think you're just feeling a bit under the weather. I'm sure tomorrow you'll feel better." Victoria explained to her, before looking down at her watch. "I've got to go to the meeting now, but we'll talk more about this whole 'void' later, dear." Victoria began walking out the door and Brooke could hear her laughing and muttering things about how going back to Tree Hill was pathetic and un-rational.

Her mother wasn't taking her seriously, and Brooke knew that in a few hours, when Victoria returned, it would only be then that she would have wished she had taken the time to speak to her daughter.

Because Brooke was going back to Tree Hill. And Victoria wasn't going to stop her. Nothing was, because she should've gone back years ago.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Brooke...I...uhh..." Lucas was confused as Brooke stood in his doorway, nearly two in the morning, on the day of graduation. The two hadn't spoken since god knows when, so to say it was awkward would be an understatement. _

"_Sorry it's late...but...can I come in?" She asked, and as he nodded she stepped inside and started pacing around, trying to piece her words together. "I came over to tell you that...that I'm leaving after graduation." _

"_Leaving?" He questioned. "Leaving to go where?" _

"_I'm moving to New York...with my mom."_

"_New York? Really...I thought you were going to go to UNC and..."_

"_Lucas..." Brooke sighed. "I can't stay here anymore...with all that's happened between us, and Peyton... This is my chance for a clean slate, I'll get to move on from everything...I think this will be good for all of us."_

"_Brooke..."_

"_Look." Brooke cut him off. "I really can't stay long, but I just wanted to let you know and I want you to tell Peyton for me."_

"_You didn't tell Peyton?" Lucas was clearly confused. She had told him yet not Peyton, who he would have thought she would have been more forgiving towards. _

"_Just tell her for me, okay?" She asked pleadingly. "Please." _

"_Can't you tell her at graduation...I mean, you'll see her-"_

"_Lucas..."_

"_Okay, fine, but-"_

"_I gotta go, Luke." Brooke cut him off again. "Just tell her, okay?" She asked once more as she began walking towards the door. Once her hand was on the knob, she turned to face him for one of the last times. "You be good to Peyton, okay?" _

_Lucas stood there for a second, just staring at her, almost as if he were waiting for more, before he nodded. Then the door closed and he realized that Brooke Davis no longer stood before him. Only a few hours later, at graduation, would be the last time he would see her, and then she would be out of his life for a time that he didn't know how long would last._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - And there you have it! Any good? Worth continuing? Please let me know by reviewing!!**

**Thanks a ton!**

–**Melissa :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm so glad so many of you liked the first chapter! **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews: **chukie238, paranoidbychoice, dolcegrazia, princetongirl, FTW, brucas224, tanya2byour21, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, dianehermans, rosseyanna, BrucasEqlsluv, toddntan, CheerandBrood323, bella, LovelyLily07, lanenapr252005, sunshine, **and **Mosie1213.

**Thanks so much! I hope you guys enjoy chap 2!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fighting For What's Meant to Be

Chapter 2 - 

"_Are you sure, Brooke?" Haley's voice was tearful as Brooke nodded her head. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" _

"_I just can't be here anymore, Haley…it's too much. I'll never be able to move on." Brooke explained. Even the simple thought of some of the things that had gone on, the things that had inevitably caused pain and heartache, brought tears to her eyes._

"_When do you leave?" _

"_After graduation." She replied lowly, knowing that her best friend would be upset with the revelation._

"_After graduation?—Brooke, that's in a few hours!" Haley exclaimed as her eyes filled with tears._

"_Please don't cry, Haley…"_

"_How can I not?" She asked as though it was obvious. "And besides, it's the pregnancy hormones." She tried to joke, but couldn't help to be overcome with sobs. "You're leaving so soon."_

"_I know…but it's better that way…getting it over with."_

_Haley nodded and offered a weak smile. "If it'll make you happy, if that's what it's going to take to let yourself be the greatest person you can be, then I understand." Haley pulled her in for a hug and wrapped he arms tightly around her. "But I'm going to miss you so much, Brooke Davis. You've been an amazing friend to me this year."_

"_You too." Brooke mumbled as tears fell from her eyes. She found it so unbelievingly amazing that they had only been friends for a short time, yet their friendship grew into such a meaningful and powerful bond._

_Once they pulled apart, the two each wiped their eyes and Haley sighed._

"_Well, look I have to tell you something…"_

"_What is it?" Brooke asked concerned._

"_Nathan and I…we weren't going to tell anyone until the baby was born, but…we want you to be our son's godmother." She smiled, rubbing her large stomach._

"_Oh, Haley..." Brooke felt so honored, but at the same time felt as though she didn't deserve it. "I don't know…I'm leaving Tree Hill, I may possibly never come back…I mean-"_

"_It'd mean so much to me and Nathan. No matter where you'll be, I know I can always count on you. And that's why I'm asking you."_

_Brooke felt tears spring to her eyes once more as she tried giving Haley a smile. "I'd be honored."_

"This is absurd!" Brooke rolled her eyes as she pressed the cell phone to her ear. Her mother's voice flowed through the voicemail. "Have you lost your mind, Brooke Davis? If this is a joke, it is not amusing at all. Call me back immediately!"

"Goodbye, Victoria." Brooke mumbled, deleting the message before closing the phone.

She knew Victoria would act just like that, and Brooke was sure within the next few hours she'd be receiving more messages from her asking where the hell she was and why she wasn't in the office, hard at work. But it wasn't like Brooke hadn't told her. She had told her flat out; she was going back to Tree Hill. And if Victoria didn't believe, well, that was her problem.

She knew that her mother was probably confused out of her mind, but that was okay because Brooke didn't quite understand it either. She couldn't understand her sudden urge to take the first flight out to North Carolina. Yet she had, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Aunt Brooke!" Brooke, upon hearing her name shouted, turned around and tried to find the familiar faces through the crowded airport. Once her eyes fell upon her cute, blonde-haired, godson, her face lit up with a smile.

"I told you I saw her, mama." Jamie smiled up at his mother, as the two walked towards Brooke.

"James Lucas Scott, come over here right this instant and give your godmother a hug." Brooke tried to maintain a serious tone, but the smile that spread on her face gave it away instantly.

"I missed you, Aunt Brooke."

"Oh, I missed you, too, buddy." Brooke wrapped her arms around the small boy, happy to be back in his presence after so many years.

"Haley." Brooke, after she and Jamie parted, turned to give her best friend a hug.

"It's been way too long, Brooke."

"I know. Jamie's gotten so big. How old are ya, buddy? Fifteen?"

"No!" Jamie shook his head violently. "Aunt Brooke! I'm six and three quarters!"

"Well excuse me." Brooke laughed as she ruffled his hair and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Come on, let's get home." Haley suggested as they started walking through the terminal.

'Home' Brooke thought. The word had never felt so good to hear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peyton sat in the dark of her own home and stared at the digital clock on the table.

He was late….again.

He'd promised he wouldn't be late, but he'd been saying that for nearly a month already, so she knew that she shouldn't have trusted his word.

She stared at her wedding ring and felt her heart ache. When they had exchanged vows, she had felt so lucky, so fortunate, and so very happy. Those feelings were supposed to stay forever. They weren't supposed to wear off within a few years. There wasn't supposed to be any expiration dates on their love to one another.

Peyton could remember the day he had proposed. It was nearly six years ago, yet it stood out so vividly unlike anything else she remembered. And it got her thinking, could he remember that moment just as clear as she could? Was it still something he had dreams about? Or was she in his dreams at all anymore?

The phone rang and she weakly got out of bed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Peyton it's me." His voice sounded so distant and cold; it wasn't the same voice she had heard years ago. "I got caught up at the office, with the new book and all, it's been pretty busy." He explained without even so much as an apology. "But you understand, right?"

"Of course." Peyton replied, trying her best to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well, I'll probably be asleep when you get home so…goodnight."

"Goodnight, Peyt. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." She answered sadly and hung up as soon as she heard he had on the other end.

No I love you's were exchanged. She couldn't even remember the last time they had been.

Their love was rapidly disintegrating before her eyes, and she couldn't understand why. It had been fate; destiny, that they were together. So why weren't those forces strong enough to withstand anything that came their way?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke, you can stay here for as long as you'd like." Haley offered. "You don't need to run out and find a place of your own."

"I know…but I don't want to impose on you."

"Don't be silly!"

"Yeah." Jamie cut in from where he sat in front of the t.v. playing Wii. "Don't be silly, Aunt Brooke."

"Well, I guess if I have Jamie's approval…" She smiled at her godson and then turned back to face Haley. "Thanks, Hales. I appreciate it so much."

"Don't mention it. And I just wanna say that I'm sorry we hadn't gone to visit you in New York for so long…but with Nathan and the NBA…things just got a little bit busy and hectic, and it practically seemed like there was no time to breathe."

"I understand, don't worry. I'm here now."

"I know, and I'm so glad you are. I'm sorry that Nathan isn't here, but he had a game in Charlotte."

"And why aren't you guys there cheering him on?"

"Because I can always see my husband play, and I can even watch it on t.v. But how often do I get to spend some time with famous fashion designer Brooke Davis? I mean, it's not like you're here for good…"

"Well actually…"

"You're staying?" Haley's eyes widened in shock. "I mean that's great…I just didn't think Victoria would…"

"She didn't." Brooke answered. "She didn't want me to come. That's why I had to turn my phone off…she keeps leaving these incessant messages."

"I've gotta say, you've said a thousand times before that you'd come here, and this is the first time you've actually stuck to your word."

"It was time, Haley. I just felt trapped in this life while I was in New York…it was suffocating me."

Haley nodded in understanding before asking another question. "Does Lucas or Peyton know you're back?"

"No." Brooke quickly replied. "You didn't tell either of them, did you?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, Brooke." Haley shook her head. "But, have you spoken to them since…?" Haley trailed off.

"No."

"Well, are you going to go talk to them now that you're back?" Haley's curiosity lingered as Brooke stayed silent for a minute.

"I don't know…"

Truth was, the decision to return to Tree Hill was so impulsive, she had forgotten to think about some crucial problems she'd face once returning. This trip back home would be more troubling than she ever thought. Leaving New York under her mother's disapproval may have been hard, but returning would turn out to be much harder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N – Hope it was good.**

**Just wanted to say thanks again for the amazing reviews.**

**Oh, and speaking of amazing – how amazing was that new epi of OTH (MINUS the PUCAS ewwwww) But seriously, omg, Sophia's acting was incredible, and she totally kicked that dude's ass! Lol. And I'm kinda liking the Brulian the show has got going on…but I feel like I'm betraying BL…but omg, Julian was just so sweet. Ughh! This is too confusing lol. --What'd you guys think of the epi??**

**Anyways, leave a review please!**

**Thanks!**

**--Melissa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hey, everyone! **

**Thanks: **natsy, TeamxxBrucas, CheerandBrood323, tanya2byour21, BrucasEqlsluv, rosseyanna, sunshine, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, dianehermans, Brucasxo4ever, Mosie1213, toddntan, **and **bd-ls-islove.

**Thanks so, so much! Your reviews are amazing! **

**Enjoy!! :)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fighting For What's Meant to Be

Chapter 3 -

"Is it not enough for you?"

Lucas had just walked into the house and it was late, nearly one in the morning, and he was utterly exhausted. His wife's weary voice caught him off guard.

"Peyton, I thought you'd be asleep."

"I couldn't without knowing this." She replied and stood up from the seat she had been sitting in inside the kitchen. "Is it not enough for you to want me?" She asked again, hoping to get an actual answer this time.

"Is what not enough, Peyton?" He asked desperately and slightly annoyed. To be honest, he was getting sick of these games. If he had to stay late at work, that was it, he had to. It had nothing to do with Peyton, and if she didn't understand that then that was her problem to deal with.

"My love for you." She walked closer to him until the two were face to face.

Lucas frowned as he saw her dulls eyes and furrowed forehead. He was worrying her. And she was worrying him.

"I want you, Lucas. I have since I was sixteen. And I've wanted this to work since we both said 'I do'. But lately…I don't know…I feel you pushing me away and out of your life." Peyton said, and she followed her words by pacing the room. "I don't know what to do anymore." Her voice weakened and cracked as her eyes met Lucas's. Hers were watery, on the verge of tears, and his remained dry, only a spark of condolence within them. "Do you still love me, Lucas?"

"Of course I do, Peyt." He didn't skip a beat with his reply, and that made Peyton feel a little better.

She wiped her eyes and resumed her pacing. "Then why don't you ever tell me that? You never say you love me anymore."

He was about to reply with some excuse he'd made up in a second, but she didn't give him the chance to, and continued on in her rant.

"When we got married, you always used to tell me you loved me. You'd say it every single day; in the morning, in the afternoon, at night…all the time, Lucas. What's changed? Did I change?" The desperation in her voice made Lucas feel somewhat to blame, almost as if he wanted to apologize for the last few months of his coldness and distant attitude.

But instead, he shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit Peyton Sawyer-Scott, and that's why my heart still beats faster when I see you."

Through her teary eyes, Peyton smiled at his words and for the first time, walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his shoulder.

For the first time in months, she finally felt safeness, comfort, in his arms. And it felt good.

As he wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, the guilt continued to eat him up. All those words, words that would make any girl swoon, had been complete crap that had just come to the top of his head right when he needed them. To him, they meant nothing; yet to Peyton, they meant everything.

She had asked him if she had changed, and he had been right with his answer, she hadn't. But maybe the reason he had stuck around with her, settled for her, was because he wanted her to change. He wanted her to change into the true person he had loved. Brooke Davis. But he knew that nobody would be able to replace his pretty girl.

"Look…" Lucas began, stroking her head of blonde hair. "Tomorrow, I won't go into work. It'll be just you and me."

She looked up and smiled. "Really?" She asked. "You'd do that for me?"

He nodded and hugged her tighter, whispering in her ear. "I'd do anything for you."

Settling was getting him nowhere.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke woke up and had to remind herself that she was actually back in Tree Hill. She reached out to check her cell phone that lay on the nightstand, and wasn't surprised at all to see that she had gotten an addition eight new voicemails and three new text messages from none other than Victoria.

She closed her phone without even checking one, because she knew what they would say, and she just wasn't in the mood to start off her day in that way. When she was in New York, every morning, Brooke would wake up to be pestered by Victoria. But she wasn't in New York today, and she was going to take full advantage of that.

"Aunt Brooke?" She looked up as she heard a small voice call from behind the closed door.

"Come in."

Jamie opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning, handsome." Brooke smiled. "What's up, buddy?"

"Nothing." The little boy shrugged. "I was just bored. Daddy's coming home from Charlotte today, so he's not here, mama's making breakfast, and Chester's being lazy and he's no fun when that happens."

"Nobody likes a lazy bunny." Brooke nodded with a smirk.

"Exactly! So I thought I'd see what you were doing."

"Well lucky for you, I'm free, and even if I wasn't, I'd still make time to hang out with my favorite and most handsome godson."

"I'm your only godson, Aunt Brooke."

"Good point." She laughed. "Wanna come up here?"

Jamie nodded as he clambered up onto the bed, residing in a spot beside his aunt, and proceeding to get under the blankets to keep warm.

"So, what has been going on in the life of Jamie Scott? Did I miss anything?"

"Hmmm." Jamie tried thinking of something, and comically scratched his chin. Brooke laughed at how adorable he was. "Well, my tooth is loose!" He pointed to one of his front teeth and wiggled it with his tongue. "I want to try and pull it out…but mama won't let me."

"Well you better listen to her."

"But why? It's gonna come out sooner or later, right?"

"Well…true…" Brooke paused and tried to think of an excuse that he'd believe. "But, you see, the tooth fairy knows exactly when your little tooth is going to fall out. And if you pull it out early, the tooth fairy won't know because it wasn't supposed to fall out then…and then because the tooth fairy doesn't know, you won't get any money for your tooth."

Jamie looked at Brooke as she came up with the story. "Then it's a good thing I listened to mama. I want to buy a new Wii game, but mama said I have too many already. But when the tooth fairy gives me money, then I'll be able to buy it."

"See? You should always listen to mama." Brooke smiled and nodded, satisfied with the answer she'd told the little boy.

"Yeah. Thanks, Aunt Brooke."

"Guys." Haley opened the door. "Breakfast is ready." She informed them before putting her hands on her hips. "James Lucas Scott, did you wake up Brooke even after I told you not to?"

"No, don't worry. He didn't, Hales. And besides, he's going to always listen to you now, isn't that right, Jamie?" She looked over in Jamie's way.

"Mhm. Mama, Aunt Brooke explained to me why I can't pull out my tooth too early."

"Oh she did, did she?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" It was in the afternoon when Haley came home from work and from picking up Jamie from school.

Brooke was sitting in front of the tv with her cell phone in her hand, and she didn't look happy.

"Sure." She looked up to face Haley, and Haley immediately detected something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Brooke just shook her head.

Haley turned around to Jamie, who looked just as concerned. "Jamie, honey, go upstairs and start your homework, okay?"

Once he had gone upstairs, Haley once again asked Brooke. "You can tell me anything."

"My mom called again, for the millionth time. She's demanding that I go back. And if I don't, the company is going to suffer or whatever."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay here, of course. I mean, if I wasn't serious about this, I wouldn't have come. But she's making it seem like if I stay, that's it, it's over- my company will be dead. And I can't afford that."

Haley shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That's just your mother, Brooke. You know how manipulative she is. She's just trying to get to your head."

Brooke laughed and sighed. "Well, she's definitely accomplishing that."

"Look, whatever you want to do, I support you. But I know for a fact that Nathan is excited to see you once he gets home." She tried persuading her. "So what's it gonna be? New York or Tree Hill?"

Brooke looked around the room and smiled. "Tree Hill." She said confidently, before wrapping her best friend in a hug. Once she pulled away, she remembered something. "Wait, so what'd you want to ask me before?"

"Uhhh, right." Haley's voice was skeptical. "Well, we have this thing where every time Nathan goes away for a game, when he gets back, we all have dinner together. By 'we', I mean all of us…me, Nathan, Jamie…Lucas and Peyton."

Brooke closed her eyes. She knew this would be coming. "Right…"

"You don't have to be a part of it, we can hide you upstairs or something-" Haley joked.

"Haley…" Brooke shook her head. "It's fine."

"Really?" Haley asked quickly. "I mean you're going to stay even after I told you that? And you're going to eat dinner with all of us?"

"I have to." She replied. "Otherwise, this trip would just be a waste. I came here to face everything and everyone. And what would be the point if I just hid from it all? I'll be fine…I think."

"Well, they're coming over at six-thirty, so you have a few hours to prepare yourself."

Yeah, she would definitely need to prepare herself.

She knew that the time would come eventually, but the second the words came out of Haley's mouth…it just seemed so soon, and too sudden. Just like her trip to Tree Hill was.

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Oh, Brooke, I'm so glad you decided to come with me." Victoria smiled at her daughter as the two looked around their new home. "I know you made the right choice, and I promise you, you will never be happier than how happy you will be here…with me."_

"_I hope so." As Brooke answered her mother, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she knew it was someone calling from back home._

_Probably Peyton…the one person she hadn't told about New York._

_Brooke reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone. She then pressed ignore and continued to follow her mother on their little tour of their New York City penthouse. _

_If she left Tree Hill for good, she'd have to completely rid herself of the people from there as well. And ignoring the phone call, as hard as it was, was the first step. _

_This was her new life. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N – So there's chapter 3! I know it was kinda filler-ish, but the real drama happens next chapter!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! **

**Thanks!**

**--Melissa :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I know it's been awhile! I'm so sorry about that! I'm hoping that since I don't have school for a week, I'll be able to update a few times. So I'm crossing my fingers that that happens.**

**Thanks: **tanya2byour21, diane, rosseyanna, escaping the numb, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, dolcegrazia, sunshine, princetongirl, toddntan, BrucasEqlsluv, pink5288, **and **monkeyluver012.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry I didn't get to reply back to any, I've just been really busy. All the reviews were very much appreciated!! :)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fighting For What's Meant to Be

Chapter 4 -

"_Brooke…it's me, Peyton. But I bet you already knew that since I've been calling everyday." _

_Brooke sighed and braced herself because she knew that it was going to be a long message from her ex best friend. She waited as the voice continued through the machine._

"_Haley gave me this number, 'cause I obviously wasn't getting anywhere with your cell phone…I thought maybe you'd pick up this phone, but I guess not…or maybe you're just not home now…I don't know. Now I'm getting off track…Listen, Brooke, I miss you. And I just want to know why you left…was it me? Did I hurt you so much that you had to leave? Because I never wanted that, Brooke. I never wanted our friendship to turn out this way. I mean, god, you didn't even tell me you were leaving. Lucas had to tell me. We're worried about you, Brooke. We're all worried about you. So…call me back. Please? We need to talk, okay?"_

_Brooke closed her eyes as the words poured through the answering machine. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to hear how sad they all were since she left or how hurt they were, or specifically how hurt Peyton was because she hadn't told her she was leaving. Because they had all hurt her at some point in time, especially Peyton. _

_She moved her hand over a small button on the machine and erased the message. Just like she wanted to erase the pain and the memories out of her life. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke had been sitting in the Scott's guest room, trying her best to prepare herself for what was about to come. She couldn't tell what exactly was going to happen but whatever would occur would not be good. Peyton would be hurt. Lucas would be hurt. And Brooke would feel at blame.

"Hey, Aunt Brooke." Jamie's childish voice brought her out of her trance as he jumped onto the bed she was sitting on. "Are you okay? 'Cause you look sad."

"Oh, I'm fine, buddy. Thanks for asking." She replied, wrapping her arms around his small body. "Have you ever had to face people after something happened, when you really didn't want to see them?" Brooke had known it was a stupid, foolish question to be asking a young child, but it didn't stop her from asking.

Jamie nodded his head hesitantly. "Actually, yeah, Aunt Brooke. You see, I have my cape…" He pointed towards his back where he wore a red linen cape. "And there were some people at school that used to make fun of me for it…and I got real sad."

"I don't know why they'd make fun of it…it's a cool cape. If anything it makes you look extra handsome." Brooke smiled.

Jamie blushed before continuing. "The next day I told mama I didn't want to go to school…but she told me that I wore the cape because I liked it, and that's all I should care about."

"Well your mama's right."

"I know." He nodded. "And that's why I still wear it!"

Brooke nodded as she let Jamie's words sink in. Just like he had worn the cape because he wanted to, Brooke had left because she had a reason as well. It didn't matter that no one else wanted her to leave, because she wanted to; she needed to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why do you think Haley sounded so anxious on the phone?" Lucas pondered as he and Peyton were getting ready to head out to Nathan and Haley's.

"Oh, I don't know…you know Haley, she always gets excited when Nathan comes home from an away game."

Lucas shrugged at his wife's response. "Yeah…I guess."

He had stuck to his word and stayed home, wanting to please Peyton. And it seemed he was doing just that.

"Look, Peyton, about yesterday…" He trailed off, watching as her eyes gazed into his. "I meant every word I said." He replied, hoping she would buy his garbage that she seemed to love to feed off of. "But sometimes work gets stressful and I feel like there's so much to do in so little time, and I guess I take it out on you. And I don't mean it. I love you, you know that?"

"Of course." Peyton smiled at how sincere he was being. "And I love you, too."

"Well good. And since we got all that covered, I'm gonna pull the car out of the driveway, and when you're ready, meet me out front, okay?"

Peyton nodded as Lucas walked off. She smiled to herself, thinking. Maybe all they needed was a good day together to get things back on track. Maybe they were okay after all. And maybe she had been overreacting.

As Lucas walked to the car, he silently cursed under his breath. With each lie that fell from his mouth, all he could feel was pure guilt.

Could it be that he was falling out of love with Peyton Sawyer-Scott? The supposed true, eternal, love of his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I thought you were kidding." Nathan sighed as he stood in front of his wife. "Peyton's not going to be happy."

"I know…and I'm sure Lucas won't be that thrilled either, but what was I going to do? She called me up and said she was coming home. I wasn't about to stop her. Brooke's a smart girl, and if she feels she needed to come back, well…that's her choice to live by, and I'm sure she has a reason."

Interrupting the couple's conversation, the doorbell rang and before either could react, Jamie ran towards the front door.

"I'll get it!" Jamie rushed to the door.

"J. Luke!" Lucas smiled and instantly gave his nephew a hug.

"Hi, Uncle Lucas. Hi, Aunt Peyton."

"Hey, Jamie."

"Jamie, what did mom and I tell you about answering the door?" Nathan questioned once he and Haley walked towards their son.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, and Nathan and Haley's stern faces turned into grins at their son's too cute for his own good smile.

"So, Nate, good game yesterday. You really cleaned up with the points." Lucas noted.

"Thanks. But next game's gonna be tough. We'll see though."

As Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan were engaged in a conversation, Haley looked up at the staircase and bit her lip as she saw a shadow of a figure proceed down the stairs. This was it. She felt nervous for her best friend whose heart was probably racing at a rate nowhere near normal.

"I'm trying to get Luke to buy some tickets for a game, but he can never find any time to get off from work-" Peyton was explaining to Nathan but was stopped midsentence when from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a girl she used to know.

"H-Hey." Brooke's raspy voice cracked as she spoke, well aware all eyes were now on her.

Jamie decided to use the silence to his advantage. "Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton, this is my Aunt Brooke. She's really cool!"

"Uhh, Jamie, honey, Aunt Brooke knows them already." Haley tried telling him cautiously while tension still remained in the room.

The eerie silence was way too uncomfortable.

Jamie stood confused and looked between all the adults.

"Long time no see?" Brooke attempted again, yet this time Peyton seemed to have had enough and sprinted out of the house.

Lucas still stood still, his feet planted into the wooden floor.

To him, the brunette still looked the same. Still as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her. Still as breathtaking. He caught her eyes on his as they were glancing around the room. Quickly she tore her eyes away, and that was what got him to realize his wife had just ran out of the room.

"I…I should go check on her…" He muttered.

As soon as the door closed, Brooke closed her eyes, afraid to let her tears fall, especially in front of her godson.

"Well that was a disaster." She mumbled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Peyton…"

"How can she do this?! After years of ignoring everyone and everything she thinks she can just waltz back into everyone's lives? She just can't do this! It's not right…it's not fair!" Peyton exclaimed outraged, running her hands through her thick curls.

"Calm down, Peyt. We don't even know if she's back for good. Or how long she's back for…we didn't give her a chance to explain anything."

"Are you seriously defending her right now?" Peyton scoffed and narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"What?" Lucas asked defensively. "No…no, I'm just saying…"

"Well I don't even want to know what her problem is…I can't talk to her right now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Victoria Davis sat in her home, impatiently tapping her foot while she clutched a phone in her hand and pressed it to her ear.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, this is it." She said crossly. "You won't pick up your phone, you won't return my calls. I have no other choice but to go down to that godforsaken town and bring you back here myself. This company is going to suffer; it already is suffering. And I don't think you want that. I know I certainly do not. You're lucky you have me to keep you in line, and I don't know how I let you get away the other day. But we don't have to worry about that. I'll see you in Tree Hill soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N – So not really much happened in this chapter. It was more like a chapter preparing you for what's gonna happen next. Hope it was okay though.**

**Please reviewwww!!! Thanks!! :) **

**--Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey everyone! **

**Thanks: **tanya2byour21, BrucasEqlsluv, gigga, brucasever, Long Live BRUCAS, dianehermans, lanenapr252005, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, princetongirl, troypazash, **and **sunshine.

**The reviews have been dropping, so please review!! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fighting For What's Meant to Be

Chapter 5 -

"_Oh, please, Brooke." Victoria groaned, looking over at her daughter who seemed to have resided on the living room's couch. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're in New York City, a much better place than that hell hole you left."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to face her mother. "That hell hole is home, mother."_

"_No, no, dear. It was home. This is your home, now. And if you ask me, you're much better off."_

"_My friends were there." Brooke replied hopelessly. Victoria was a cold person, so it was useless. She'd never understand what it meant leaving the people you cared for behind. _

"_Your friends?" Victoria questioned with a ridiculed laugh. "Brooke, please grow up. Go outside; take a walk; breathe some fresh air. Just please, do something with your life. Don't waste it sitting here wallowing in self pity. It won't get you anywhere in life. You'll end up just like those friends of yours back home." _

It was only moments after Lucas ventured off to find Peyton that Brooke was dangerously close to making the decision of going upstairs, packing her bags, and heading for the airport. Suddenly, coming back to Tree Hill seemed so senseless and was almost as absurd as Victoria had put it.

Who was Brooke trying to kid? She had not even come back to visit once since she had left. Tree Hill wasn't her home anymore. She wasn't welcomed.

"Jamie, why don't you and I go to the backyard and shoot some hoops?" Nathan tried to ease the silence. "What do you say?"

Jamie, as confused as he was, just shrugged wordlessly before nodding a little.

"Haley." Brooke sighed. "I think this was a bad idea."

All Haley could do was look on sympathetically. "Look...I'll go outside and see what's going on with them." She told Brooke before walking up to her and giving her a hug. "It'll be fine, Brooke. Just trust me on this."

Moments later, Brooke was left in the house alone, left to let everything sink in.

She had a lot to think over.

Was returning home for her own purposes and to find her life worth ruining everyone else's? Or was it just a selfish, quick decision she had made in a heat of the moment kind of thing?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I should have told you guys. I'm sorry." Haley apologized to the two blonde Scotts who stood side by side in the driveway. "I know it was going to awkward, I just thought..."

"No..." Peyton shook her head as her body rested against Lucas's. "It's not your fault. I guess I'm just...I don't know...shocked?" The feeling that surged through her body was a mysterious one. She and Brooke hadn't been the same people since the first semester of senior year. After that, everything went down hill, including their friendship. With the return of Brooke, things were surely going to be weird.

"We all are." Haley agreed. "And she feels really bad about what just happened."

"Well...Good. It is her fault." Peyton responded, rolling her eyes with a scoff.

"Peyton..." Lucas said as he drew out a breath. "Don't you think you're just being a little bit bitter about all of this? Just because she didn't tell you she was leaving all those years ago..."

"Why do you keep defending her?" Peyton pulled away from his embrace and put her hands on her hips. "I mean, I don't get it. Was it just earlier you said you'd try to treat me better? Well let me tell you, you're not off to a good start!"

"You wanna not bring that up now?" Fighting in public, especially in front of friends, definitely got on his nerves. Yet Peyton never seemed to take the hint and was ready to start an argument everywhere and anywhere she went.

"Ugh! You know what? Forget it! I'm going home!" She huffed, and wrapped her arms around her body for warmth. She remembered the times when she and Lucas were good, and he used to always offer her his jacket or sweatshirt or whatever extra shirt layer he had on. Yet, now here they were, torn apart, each left feeling cold.

"The car's this way." He called after her.

"I'm walking!" She yelled back with a wave of her hand as she walked off into the darkness.

Lucas stood shy and embarrassed as Haley, who stood awkwardly after being caught in the middle, looked back and forth from him to Peyton who happened to be disappearing further down the street as the seconds flew by.

Lucas sighed to himself, pushing his hands into his pockets.

Was that what their relationship had become? Some dysfunctional mess that was too painful to even watch.

"Haley..." Lucas began but couldn't find enough words to muster together. There was no description nor an excuse to what had just gone on. Besides, it had been happening daily lately, and excuses were running stale.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked in a soft, sincere voice. She had known that Lucas's heart wasn't always with their relationship, yet she also knew that over the years, he had grown to love Peyton very dearly. Which led her to question why they were so messed up now.

"I wish I knew." He spoke with his head drawn down to the ground. "I guess...we're just growing apart." He responded shamefully. "And it sucks."

"Oh, Luke...I'm sure you guys will work it out."

"Yeah, thanks. Look, I'm sorry we ruined your whole dinner."

"Oh, don't worry about it. The food's still here...just not all of us are." Haley shook her head with a slight smile.

"If you don't mind, I'd kind of like to give Peyton some time to cool off, so..."

"Of course you're welcomed here, Luke."

Lucas nodded graciously, before walking towards the house. "Thanks, Hales."

"Don't mention it, Luke. I'll just go get Nathan and Jamie from the backyard so we can have dinner. Hopefully they won't be too engrossed in their game."

"I'm sure once you mention some food, they'll come running." He joked.

As Lucas walked into the house, it appeared as though noone sat in the living room, but moments later, a voice shook him out of his lone thoughts, proving his prior observation wrong. It was a raspy voice, one so familiar and so captivating.

"Haley, how'd everything go?" The voice seemed to be getting closer, and within a few seconds, Brooke Davis turned the corner of the hallway and was standing in front of Lucas Scott. "You...I mean you're...you're not Haley." She stood silent, not letting her eyes meet his. Earlier, when that had happened, she almost couldn't take her eyes off of him, and she was sure he had noticed.

"Nope, sorry. I'm not." He gave her a small smile.

"Lucas-" Brooke had never been the silent type, yet standing before Lucas definitely shut her up. No words that ran through her mind seemed appropriate for a conversation with him.

"-How long are you back for?" He had cut her off and saved her from her misery, hoping to start some sort of discussion between them.

"Uh, I don't know...a while...maybe. If that's okay...with everyone...I guess." She was rambling, and she knew she was making herself look like a total idiot.

Lucas smiled, slightly amused by her timidness.

"How's Peyton?"Brooke asked curiously.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." She nodded. "How is she?"

"Well, right now she's pissed." He stated. "But she'll get over it."

Brooke remained silent, anticipating more, yet nothing else came out of Lucas's mouth. "That's it? She'll get over it?"

"What do you want to hear, Brooke? That's she's still heartbroken you never told her about New York City? That she waited by the phone every night for a phone call from you? Because maybe that's the answer you would have heard if you did return her calls all those years ago. But not now, not after so long. I mean you just left everyone. And I tried defending you, I really did. Sometimes I may still defend you without realizing it. And I don't even know why because honestly, I still don't understand why you did it. And you left me in such an uncomfortable position. I had to tell Peyton that her best friend was leaving. And by the time I had told her, she couldn't even say goodbye to you because you were probably boarding the plane, straight after graduation, still in your cap and gown. That's how quick and sudden it was, Brooke." As the memory played in the back of his mind, Lucas wanted nothing more than to have it be erased completely. She had took his heart that night she told him she was leaving. And ever since, he was just waiting for her to return it.

"Oh, please, Luke." She sighed dramatically. "You don't even know the half of it. Why I left, why I couldn't tell Peyton. You don't know anything."

"But I do know you, Brooke. And I know you wouldn't just leave without so much as a goodbye. Which has had me wondering all these years why you left..."

"You don't know me, Lucas. You've admitted you don't know why I left, and you don't know why I'm back...so as far as I'm concerned, you won't ever know me."

"It was because of me and Peyton...wasn't it?" He asked, his voice dripping with anger.

"Oh my god..." She shook her head. "You still don't get it. You guys hurt me, you did...but it was far more than that that drove me away. Maybe it was because I was so sick of accommodating my whole life to people without getting anything back in return. Did you ever think of that? And maybe I came back now because I was so sick of my mother living my life and telling me what to do and when to do it. Maybe I felt that I should be here because I have an amazing godson who I only see maybe once a year when they take a trip to New York." She explained to him, her face drained of energy.

"So, no, Lucas. It was not solely about you and Peyton. It may have seemed like the reason then, and I may have even told you that...but no it wasn't. And neither is my returning. I'm over you guys being together; in fact, I'm happy for you guys." She stressed, though she knew she was lying to herself. She had been for years. Accepting it had been hard; and that acceptance had come with grief. "Being upset over that is so...so highschool. And you know what? So is running away from my fears and my problems. That's why I came back. My mother always tells me I need to grow up. And I'm doing just that. Growing up...and moving on with my life. For the past seven years, I've just been so lost, trying to find where I really stand, and I think coming back here is just what I need. And I'm sorry if it turns out to be an inconvenience to your's and Peyton's relationship, but I'm doing something for myself this time around."

They were inches away from one another, yet it felt like miles. Lucas couldn't grasp where Brooke was coming from, and neither could she from where he was. Much had happened over the years, on both ends, and that's what made everything even more complicated.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie's cheerful voice broke them out of their heated conversation and also did a good job at breaking the underlying tension that was within the room. "Uncle Lucas! Dinner's ready."

"Coming, Jamie." Brooke called to the kitchen where he was.

As she brushed past Lucas, their skin touched, and Brooke could've sworn she still felt something there.

But she hadn't come back for Lucas. She hadn't come back to see if he and Peyton really did love each other.

She really hadn't.

And all that was left to do was to keep telling herself that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Some more Brucas, a Breyton confrontation, some Bramie ('cause who doesn't love the cuteness of Bramie???) and more are to come in the next chapter!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

**I'm hoping to get in another update in a few days!!**

**Thanks! :) **

–**Melissa**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Here's another update. Not sure when the next one will be, but probably not until next week. **

**Thanks: **tanya2byour21, bella, brucasever, Kristel, lanenapr252005, CheerandBrood323, BrucasEqlsluv, princetongirl, rosseyanna, Long Live BRUCAS, sunshine, **and** Mosie1213.

**Enjoy chapter 6! :)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fighting For What's Meant to Be

Chapter 6 –

"_Lucas, what is?" Peyton asked, exasperated, as Lucas yet again turned down a conversation with her._

_College had started off great. The two had both gone to UNC together and things seemed pretty normal. But Peyton couldn't help but notice his sudden change. It almost could be traced back to when Brooke had left, but the blonde had chosen to ignore that because she wouldn't accept that he was thinking about her brunette friend while he was with her. So she never brought it up to him, letting it slide._

"_It's nothing, Peyt. I'm just not in a good mood." He replied, not daring to look at her and see her pained expression that was bound to be on her face._

"_You're never in a good mood anymore. Ever since..."_

"_It's not about Brooke." He immediately replied._

"_How'd you know that was what I was going to say?" Peyton now was getting annoyed. "Can you at least look at me, Lucas! God!"_

"_I can't do this anymore, Peyton." He finally drew his eyes up from the floor and faced her. "You and your insecurities…they're tearing us apart." He shook his head and stood up, walking towards the door in her dorm room._

"_Wait…" Peyton stammered, suddenly getting nervous. "Lucas…where are you going?"_

_Lucas turned around, facing her once more. Sadly, he shook his head, closing his eyes for a second, almost as if he was debating which way to go in this conversation. "I just, I can't do this anymore."_

"Dinner was great, Hales. Thanks." Lucas gave his best friend a hug.

"Aw, no problem." Once they pulled away, Haley placed both her hands on his arms and sighed heavily. "Look, Lucas. Call me about Peyton, okay?"

He nodded wordlessly and turned around to say goodbye to Nathan.

In the kitchen, Jamie sat with Brooke at the kitchen table. He sat with a plate stacked high with cookies.

"You sure you're gonna eat all of those, buddy?"

"Mhm." Jamie nodded with his cheeks full of cookie. After he swallowed, he took a sip from his glass of milk and then turned towards his godmother. "Mama said if I ate all my dinner I get to eat as many cookies as I want. And I ate all my dinner, Aunt Brooke." He told her with a big smile.

Brooke laughed. "I know, bud. But you might get a stomach ache, no?"

Jamie shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so." And then he took a bite out of another cookie.

"Where is my favorite nephew?"

Jamie looked up at the sound of his uncle's voice and waved. "Right here Uncle Lucas!"

"Really?" Lucas walked in the kitchen and Brooke immediately tensed up once her eyes caught a glimpse of the blonde.

Dinner had been a disaster. They had all sat in silence and every so often Haley would try to get some conversation started, but it never seemed to work. It was an awkward and long meal.

"I thought you were the cookie monster." Lucas smiled and knelt down on the floor so he was the same level as Jamie sitting on a chair.

"Cookie monster's blue, Uncle Lucas." Jamie laughed.

"Oops, that's right."

"And besides, cookie monster is for babies. And I'm not a baby anymore, right Aunt Brooke?" He turned back to face Brooke, who seemed to be off in a daze. "Aunt Brooke?"

"Huhh?" She snapped out of it, painfully still aware that Lucas was there. "Yeah." She just replied.

"See?" Jamie told Lucas. "You want a cookie?"

"No thanks, kid. I'll leave those for you. But I do have to say goodbye now."

"Gotta get home to Aunt Peyton?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Where was she tonight?"

Lucas paused and looked over to Brooke who turned away the second his eyes were on hers. Did she know that he and Peyton had gotten into a fight practically over her?

"Uhh, she just needed to go home early."

"Oh. Well, can you tell her I said hi?"

"Of course. Now give me a hug before I leave." Lucas wrapped his arms around the small boy and stayed contently like that for a few seconds. "And don't eat too many cookies, otherwise you will turn into the cookie monster." Lucas joked as he stood up and began walking away.

"Wait!" Jamie spoke, causing Lucas to turn around and Brooke to look at him in interest. "You guys didn't say goodbye to each other." He pointed back and forth between the two. "You can't leave without saying goodbye to Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas."

Lucas and Brooke gazed at each other awkwardly, both daring the other to say something first.

"Go on." Jamie urged. "Say bye."

"I'll, uh, see you around Brooke." Lucas muttered, before turning around again and walking away. Hopefully that had pleased his nephew.

"See you, Lucas." She mumbled back and watched as Jamie nodded with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Lucas pulled into the driveway of his house, it seemed as though all the lights were off inside, so he assumed Peyton had gone to sleep, too stressed out to stay awake and think about their fight. Yet, when he walked inside, he was surprised to find her sitting on the couch, watching some show on tv. She didn't look happy, and that was the first thing Lucas noticed through the darkness in the room.

"That took you long." She mumbled in monotone.

"Yeah, I stayed for dinner."

"So you had dinner with, Brooke?" Peyton asked skeptically.

"Oh, give it up, Peyton. You seem to be forgetting that Nathan, Haley, and Jamie were there, too. You're making it seem like it was a romantic date between us or something."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah…" Lucas stated plainly. "Is that such a crime? I mean come on, Peyton. How many times are we going to have to go through this? I'm with you, aren't I?" He held up his left hand and pointed towards his ring finger for emphasis. He shook his head in disbelief. "I mean you're making this seem like it's all Brooke's fault, yet if I remember correctly, we've been having these problems way before she came back."

Peyton nodded, ashamed. He was right. They had just been fighting the day prior, without any knowledge that Brooke was back. "You're right." She replied. "And I'm sorry. I guess I'm just taking her return a little hard."

Lucas didn't respond at first and instead took a seat beside her on the couch, taking the remote out of her hand and turning off the tv and reaching over beside him to turn on a lamp. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"You're suggesting I go talk to her?"

"Yeah, I mean, tell her how you feel. Or how you felt when you found out she was gone. It's your only way of letting go of the anger; and you'll feel better afterwards."

Peyton contemplated his words for a second. "You're right." She agreed. "I'll go."

"You want me to come with you?" He asked, grabbing hold of her hand.

She shook her head at his offer. "No, I'll be fine."

He nodded as she got up and hugged him. "Thanks, Luke." She mumbled.

As he watched her go get her coat and car keys, he wished that he was listening to his own advice. The conversation he had with Brooke earlier did nothing for him. He was still holding in his feelings, and unlike what he had told Peyton she'd feel like afterwards, he didn't feel better. Not one bit.

"Peyton…" Haley said surprised as she opened the door to reveal the blonde. "We weren't expecting you back here tonight. Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah. Is Brooke around?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in the guest room with Jamie. Do you want me to get her or…"

"No, its fine. I'll go."

Peyton had spent the entire drive to Nathan and Haley's house thinking of what she would say to Brooke. It seemed as though all her thoughts and feelings that she had felt the day she found out Brooke had left had been forgotten. She was just left with an angry sensation when she thought back to it.

Or maybe she had left all of her thoughts on the countless voicemails she had left. The voicemails that had never once been returned.

She knocked on the door when she reached the guestroom, and opened it to find Brooke and Jamie sitting on bed, Jamie in Brooke's arms, as she showed him pictures.

"Wow! It's so tall!" Jamie exclaimed at one photo.

"Yup. That's the empire state building. You were there once…when you were little and when your mom and dad took you to visit."

Peyton stood, feeling slightly awkward, and decided to clear her throat to make her presence known.

Both, Jamie and Brooke looked up; Jamie slightly more enthused than Brooke.

"Hey, Aunt Peyton. Aunt Brooke was just showin' me some pictures."

Peyton gave him a smile while Brooke tried to think of something to do or something to say.

"Jamie, sweetie, why don't you take this and go in your room so your Aunt Peyton and I can talk?" Brooke suggested as she handed him the photo album.

"Okay." Jamie happily obliged and walked out of the room. Peyton closed the door behind him and walked closer towards Brooke.

"You know…" Peyton started. "Ever since I found out, I've been resentful towards you and I'm going to come right out and say that. I mean you seemed to have told everyone else but me, and that really hurt."

"Peyton, I'm sorry but-"

"-No, let me finish. I spent that whole day calling you nonstop and crying and pleading on your voicemail for you to at least call me and give me a good reason for why you left. I mean, we were best friends."

"We weren't friends any more at that point because of your betrayal, Peyton." Brooke replied.

"And like you leaving without even so much as a call wasn't betrayal? But you know what, that doesn't mean I didn't care or wasn't worried, Brooke. Because I was! We all were!"

"Well I don't know why you would be worried or why you would care. You got everything you wanted from me; you got the boy. You should've been happy that I left."

Peyton just shook her head. "Why didn't you return any of my calls? All I needed was one phone call and you couldn't give me that. Or even a letter, an email, anything! But it was too goddamn hard, wasn't it?" Peyton spat angrily. "And the thing that gets me the most, the thing that takes the cake for the slap in my face, is that when I sent you the invitation, you didn't even RSVP back! And I know you received the invitation to the wedding because your mother had called me and told me we were ridiculous for even sending it. She said you just threw it in the trash!"

"Did you really expect me to go yours and Lucas's wedding? I mean, seriously, Peyton. After everything…"

"We planned our weddings when we were seven years old, Brooke…I thought that maybe that'd mean something."

"It meant everything, Peyton. _Then_. Not years after when we haven't spoken one word."

"Fine. But why are you back then? If you've moved on, like you've said, why come back to the place you ran away from?"

"Because I've never stopped running. But that's going to change now."

"I hope that's the only reason, Brooke." Peyton glared at her. Brooke knew exactly what her subtle words meant. "Don't screw anything up for us who haven't been running."

Brooke watched as Peyton swiftly turned her back and walked out the door.

Why did everyone think she was back for Lucas?

Lucas had moved on with his life

And so had she.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peyton said a quick goodbye to Jamie, Nathan, and Haley, and before she knew it she was back in her car, heading home. So far, Lucas had been wrong; she wasn't feeling better.

But that was because she was worried. Things had been rocky between her and Lucas for a while now, and with Brooke thrown back into the mix, things ahead weren't looking so bright.

But Lucas loved her. _Her_. Not Brooke. And she'd keep telling herself that until it made her feel better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N – There you have it!**

**So I'm going to start something new here where I reply back to the reviews that are anonymous 'cause I always reply back to people that have accounts and there's no way to reply back to the one's that don't…and I kind of feel bad because your reviews are just as important.**

**So…**

bella – I'm glad you enjoyed the past chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks for the review!

Kristel – Thanks a bunch for the review! I'm glad you like the Bramie and Brucas scenes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

sunshine – Thanks so much for the review! Yes, they did have a moment; of course they did 'cause BL rocks! Lol. By the way, your comment about Peyton hopefully getting lost totally had me laughing and almost had me actually writing that in this chapter. Lol, just kidding…but it would've been funny, there's no doubt about that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Okay, everyone, please let me know what you thought. And also, I made a new story, "Like a Laceration to the Soul." If you haven't checked it out yet, please do!! :) **

**Thanks!!!**

**--Melissa**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I'm sorry there hasn't been an update in forever!**

**Thanks: **tanya2byour21, BrucasEqlsluv, brucasever, Long Live BRUCAS, bella, bdavisrulz, dianehermans, BDavisLScott23, Mosie1213, , sunshine **and **lollipopss98.

**Enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fighting For What's Meant to Be

Chapter 7 -

_In all places, Lucas Scott found himself standing in the middle of the hustle and bustle of New York City. Just hours ago he was in his small and quiet hometown in North Carolina. If a simple, small fight with his girlfriend was all it took to get him to flee, then he wasn't so sure how great they had been doing before everything blew up. _

_He knew that Peyton was worried sick, and the ten messages from her left on his phone proved so. _

_With the help of Haley months before, Lucas had been able to retrieve Brooke's NYC address so he could write a letter, or in this case, show up unexpectedly at her door. _

_He had been standing before the large building for a while, and had seriously contemplated catching the next taxi that drove past. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in New York, visiting Brooke. It wasn't fair to Peyton, and it wasn't fair to Brooke. _

_He had been so quick to jump on the first flight out to New York that by the time he took his seat on the plane, his actions still had not yet sunken in. It wasn't until the pilot announced take off that realization hit, and there was no longer an option to turn back._

_Lucas finally decided he wasn't about to waste his trip for nothing, and walked past the doorman as he held the door open for him. _

_He took the elevator up to the top floor and when he stepped out, he nearly panicked, only then remembering that he had no idea what he would say to the brunette. The last time they had spoken was when Brooke came to him late at night, informing him that she would be leaving._

_Despite this, he walked up to the door and rang the bell, stuffing his hands in his pockets after that motion. _

_It took a few seconds, but when the door swung open, Lucas was actually a bit glad to not find Brooke standing on the other side of the doorway._

"_Mrs. Davis." He offered a wave._

_Victoria seemed the least bit thrilled and rolled her eyes in acknowledgement. "Lucas Scott."_

"_That'd be me…Um, is Brooke here?"_

"_You're here for my daughter?" She replied to his question in an incredulous manor. "Do you know how hard I've been trying to distract her, sway her thoughts, try to make her forget about Tree Hill? She certainly does not need to carry around the burden of that town and its people and their faults with her for the rest of her life."_

_Lucas sighed, tiredly. So typical Victoria, and he was not in the mood to hear her. "Look, is Brooke home?"_

_Victoria shook her head. "No, she's not. Fortunately, she started seeing things my way and went out for a bit. You actually just missed her, in fact. But, Lucas, I must tell you, I'm not so sure she'd be interested in your visit anyway."_

_Lucas shook his head and pressed back a laugh. "Thanks for your input, Mrs. Davis. But could you just tell her I stopped by and that I'm staying until tomorrow afternoon?"_

"_Sure. I'll be glad to tell her."_

"Great. Just what I need." Brooke mumbled after listening to her mother's message. Victoria's demanding voice was not something Brooke wanted to hear, especially when it was telling her that she would be catching the next flight out to Tree Hill. But knowing Victoria, it was probably just a threat. She wasn't going to get scared just yet.

"Aunt Brooke?"

The tiny voice alarmed Brooke as she tore her eyes away from her cell phone to the doorway where her godson stood.

"Hey, handsome. What's up?"

Jamie shrugged as he walked closer, handing her the photo album she had sent him off to go look at when Peyton had been there. "I finished."

"Oh, thanks, buddy." She took it out of his hands and placed it down.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked timidly, looking down at his feet.

"Of course, Jamie. What's on your mind?" She picked him up off the floor and placed him in her lap.

"Well, why was Aunt Peyton yelling at you?" He asked curiously. "I didn't mean to hear…but she was pretty loud."

Brooke smiled slightly. "Yeah, she was, wasn't she?"

Jamie nodded in agreement. "Why would she yell at you? You're the coolest person ever!"

Brooke laughed and hugged him tighter. "Thanks, buddy. But not everyone thinks so. You know, sometimes people make mistakes, and sometimes they're not so easy to forgive."

"One time Chester had an accident on the floor." Jamie grimaced at the thought. "But I forgave him. And if I can forgive him for that, I'd definitely forgive you for something."

"Well not everyone's as awesome as you, handsome." She placed a kiss on his head. "You know I love you, right?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "I love you, too, Aunt Brooke. I'm glad you came back."

"Me too, Jamie."

Seconds later, Nathan and Haley came into the room.

"Time for bed, Jamie."

"Already?" He whined. "But I want to hang out with Aunt Brooke." He pouted.

"You gotta listen to mom and dad." Brooke replied. "But how about I tuck you in? Sound good?"

"Fine…" He sighed dramatically as the adults laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peyton entered the house and was happy to find Lucas sitting in front of the tv, almost as if he was waiting for her to come home and report back to him. She hoped it was that. She hoped he was interested in listening to her, because lately he never was.

"Hey, Peyt. How'd it go?"

"Okay, I guess. I told her how I feel, and I guess that's what counts, right?"

"Right." He nodded as he slapped his hands against his knees, proceeding to stand up. "Well I'm gonna go to bed." He turned the tv off.

"But it's only nine."

"I know." He shrugged. "But it's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned towards the hallway.

"See you in the morning." Peyton mumbled back as he was half way down the hall.

She slumped down in a chair and sighed.

They were a mess.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke came down the stairs smiling as Nathan and Haley looked up from the couch, watching as she walked towards them.

"He's sleeping?" Haley questioned.

"Out like a light." Brooke replied. "And let me tell you, that boy is something else…in a good way of course." She laughed.

"Well, if he loves you to death, then something must be wrong." Nathan joked.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. It's good to have you back, Brooke."

"Thanks, Nate. I can't say I've been having a blast, though."

"Brooke, what happened tonight was not your fault." Haley told her, urging her to believe her.

"Yeah." Nathan cut in. "They've been dysfunctional for a while now."

"Nathan!" Haley chastised but she couldn't help cover the small smile that was forming.

"What?" He shook his head with a laugh.

"They're our friends. You're not supposed to say stuff like that. What I will tell you, Brooke, is that you did nothing wrong."

"I appreciate it guys, but I sure as hell feel guilty. Leaving abruptly and coming back in the same fashion? I don't know…it's just not fair to anyone."

"Not fair? Brooke, I think that if Jamie went another month without seeing you, he'd force us to fly out to New York and kidnap you. He was one step away from selling Chester to buy you a plane ticket. We are all thrilled that you're back."

"You may be…but I can't say the same about the other Scotts."

Haley nodded sympathetically. "Just give them time. They'll come around."

Brooke let their words sink in, silently wishing they would be true.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N – Sorry this chapter was a filler one, but I'll try my best to be back with another one soon! The wait won't be as long as last time!!**

**Thanks:**

bella – Hey! Yup, Peyton is a bitch lol. I love Bramie too, so I'll try to keep putting some in. Thanks for the review! :)

sunshine – Hey! I'm glad you enjoyed the Brucas last chapter. Unfortunately there wasn't any in this one (this one was pretty much just a filler to get the story going again), but I'm pretty sure there will be in the next. Thanks for the review! :)

**Thanks!! Review! :) :) :) :)**

**--Melissa**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Here's another UD! :)**

**Thanks – **TeamxxBrulianxx, Long Live BRUCAS, princetongirl, bella, pink5288, BrucasEqlsluv, Mosie1213, tanya2byour21 **and **Iz-Belle91.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fighting For What's Meant to Be

Chapter 8 –

_Lucas mumbled incoherently under his breath as he walked down the straight and narrow hallway. He felt like a complete idiot, having stormed off two days ago with no explanation as to where he was heading. And now he was back, forty eight hours later, in the same place he started off in._

_New York hadn't been a success, much to Lucas's dismay. And as planned, he jumped back on a plane to North Carolina as soon as time was up._

_He knocked softly on the door he stopped at and waited patiently for it to open._

_When Peyton opened the door, her eyes widened, but once the shock settled down, she looked somewhat relieved._

"_Oh my god, Lucas! I was worried sick. Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah…" He shrugged it off, stepping into the dorm and closing the door behind him._

_Now, Peyton looked slightly angry. "Where the hell were you?!" She asked, outraged._

"_It doesn't matter…" Lucas insisted. "It was a mistake and I shouldn't have run off. I shouldn't have left you…" He shook his head and stepped closer to her, wrapping her in his arms. "And I've been thinking…I love you, Peyton. So much, I don't ever want to live a day in my life without you…" He pulled away from Peyton and bent down on one knee before her, pulling an object out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"_

"I thought you were going to sleep." Peyton appeared in the doorway, hours after Lucas had gone off to bed.

Lucas was still up, sitting stiffly on the bed, his head resting on the headboard. He shrugged slightly, appearing to be totally dozed off. "I couldn't fall asleep." He explained.

"Oh." She remained quiet for a minute. "Well, I was up watching tv…you could've came out and sat with me…"

"I know…but I needed to think."

Peyton nodded and quietly muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Lucas, after hearing her, asked.

"Lucas…" She sighed. "What is going on?"

"With me?"

"With us."

"Nothing's going on, Peyt. I promise you."

It seemed like they had been having these conversations every day. Somehow, the topic always seemed to resurface, and it had become a part of their daily routine.

"Don't do that." Peyton told him harshly. "Don't promise me something that you know yourself isn't true."

"Oh, Peyton!" He groaned, getting up from the bed. She watched as he went over to the closet and pulled out a bag, grabbing some clothes with it. "I am so goddamn sick of this!"

"Where are you going?" Suddenly her voice was not so much as distinct and angry, yet mumbled and insecure.

With no reply, Lucas continued to throw the clothing into his bag.

"Lucas?!" Peyton demanded. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I can't anymore, Peyton. I have tried. I have tried so hard. But it's not working. I'm going to Nate and Hales'."

"With Brooke…" Peyton's voice seemed below a whisper.

"And this is exactly what I'm talking about!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Goodnight, Peyton." He slung the bag on his shoulder and stormed out of the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He drove his car down the deserted, darkened street, and pulled into the driveway once reaching Nathan and Haley's. He felt bad imposing, but he knew they wouldn't mind. And despite Brooke being there, anything was better than being in the same house with Peyton at this point.

He stepped out of the car and was surprised when from behind, another car pulled in. The headlights from the other car shone on his face, and he squinted from the immense light. After the lights dimmed, he could make out that it was a taxi.

"Well, if it isn't Lucas Scott." A figure stepped out of the car, and though Lucas couldn't see who it was, the voice was a chilling sound that Lucas could recognize, allowing him to pinpoint exactly who it belonged to.

"Mrs. Davis, I didn't ever think I'd see you back here, considering how strongly you've spoken about this place."

"This is strictly business." She replied sternly, paying the cabdriver and walking up the driveway. "What are you doing out this late? Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

"I think that's information that you don't need to know."

"Fine. Now if you don't mind me cutting this pointless conversation short, I've got to get my daughter."

"You're taking Brooke home?"

Instead of responding, Victoria walked up to the front door, and rang the bell, accompanying it with a loud, forceful knock.

When Haley opened, she looked confused.

"Lucas…and Victoria. Um, I'm guessing the two of you didn't arrive together."

"No. I'm kinda looking for a place to sleep tonight…" Lucas spoke first.

Haley nodded sympathetically. "Of course, Luke. Go put your stuff in the guestroom…the one on the first floor, because you know-"

"-My daughter has taken residence in the other?" Victoria cut in snidely. "What a surprise."

Lucas quickly excused himself, leaving Haley and Victoria standing face to face.

"What do you want Victoria?"

"What do I want?" She smirked. "I want my pathetic daughter to wake up for once in her life and realize that she's not a child anymore. She has responsibilities. You can't just run away from your job."

Haley opened her mouth to speak, but another voice cut in and walked up to the other two.

"I didn't run away, Victoria." Victoria's head snapped and Brooke came into her full view. "In fact, I did just the opposite. I stopped running."

Victoria began to shake her had in protest, but Brooke spoke again.

"And how did you find this address anyway?"

"Oh, please, dear. Do you mistake me as an idiot? It's not very smart of you to leave postcards and letters, all from here, just lying around the apartment."

"They weren't lying around, Victoria. You went snooping through my stuff."

"Oh, same thing. Now get your stuff, we're leaving."

"Don't you think that's up to Brooke to decide?" Nathan, who had walked up behind Haley in the middle of the conversation, spoke.

"Nathan…just-" Brooke replied.

"-No, Brooke…let your friends speak up for you. See? You're a child. How can you expect to run a company when you have no voice?"

"Alright, that's enough. I think you should leave." Nathan walked towards the door to see her out.

"Not until Brooke gets her stuff and comes with me. Now, Brooke!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Lucas came out of the room and walked down the hallway as all three pairs of eyes landed on him. "She doesn't want to go."

"Oh, is that so, Lucas? Because, actually, I haven't heard those exact words come out of her mouth."

"Look." Haley said, trying to keep her voice low. "Can we please try to lower our voices? Our son's upstairs sleeping."

Victoria rolled her eyes dramatically. "Brooke, just get your stuff."

"I'm not leaving again." Brooke replied, her voice this time now forceful. She didn't want to take any of her mother's crap. "My friends are here."

"Your friends?" Victoria replied incredulously, laughing. "Brooke, not one of these friends ever came to visit."

"Okay, now that's not true…Nathan and Haley came with Jamie plenty of times." Brooke shook her head.

"And I came…" Everyone turned to face Lucas as he spoke in a whisper, trailing off.

"What, man?" Nathan asked.

"You went to New York…?" Brooke asked, then turned to face her mother. "Victoria…"

"You're telling me you never told her I went?" Lucas asked in disbelief, glaring at Victoria. "…After you said you'd let her know?"

"Unbelievable." Brooke gritted through her teeth. "I am not going, that it is. Now leave."

Victoria tossed her hair over her shoulder and sighed. "Fine. But don't you dare even think about crawling back to me for help. When the company gets ruined, you remember right now, this very moment, when you had the chance to save it. Thank you for wasting my time, Brooke."

Victoria's heels clicked against the floor loudly as she walked to the door, and slammed it on her way out.

"Oh my god." Brooke mumbled, her eyes welling with tears.

"It's okay, you're fine." Haley hugged her best friend. "You're fine." She repeated again.

"I—I'm gonna get to bed. I'm pretty tired." Lucas walked off to the guestroom.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" Nathan asked, concerned.

Brooke, still in Haley's grasp, shook her head. "How did I end up with a mother like that?"

Nathan nodded in empathy. "I know exactly where you're coming from. We both ended up with screwed up parents. And that's why it's good that we've pulled away from them; made our own lives." He rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. "You did the right thing coming back here…I'm going to head up to bed, too."

Haley nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you up there."

Nathan nodded and walked to the staircase.

Haley redirected her attention to Brooke. "You okay?"

Brooke wiped her tears, gaining composure once more. "Why—Um, why did Lucas come to visit me in New York?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N – **

**Thanks:**

bella – I didn't get a chance to add any Bramie into this chapter, but I'll try my best for the next one! Thanks so much for the review!! :)

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (Peyton was walked out on, so hey, I think that makes it good lol). Please leave a review!!**

**--Melissa **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Sorry I haven't updated in a while! **

**Thanks: **tanya2byour21, TeamxxBrulianxx, Iz-Belle91, rosseyanna, sunshine, Long Live BRUCAS, emma217, BrucasEqlsluv, Mosie1213, **and** Brucasfan23.

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fighting For What's Meant to Be

Chapter 9 –

"_You're amazing." He whispered in her ear. "You know that?"_

_Peyton smiled, holding him tighter. "I can't wait to start our lives together. I love you so much."_

"_I love you, too, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, soon to be, Scott." Lucas replied, finishing his sentence off with a kiss._

_Maybe not meeting Brooke in New York was a good thing. Maybe it was meant to be. He had been waiting for a taxi to take him to the airport when he spotted a beautiful engagement ring in the window of a jewelry store. The jeweler had said it was a one of a kind ring. And Lucas just had to take it._

_Maybe, just maybe, this was what he was meant to do in life._

Lucas looked up from his book upon the soft knock on the wooden door. He slowly stood up from the bed to open the door. When he saw he was on the other side of it, a part of him wished he had pretended to not hear the knocking.

"Brooke…hey." His voice sounded uneasy.

It turned out that Victoria never relayed the message to Brooke when she returned home that day. Meaning Brooke never even knew of Lucas's surprise to trip to New York. He wondered if things would have turned out differently had Brooke received his message. Would he still be with Peyton? Would he still be miserable? Or would things have turned out better?

Would he have ended up with _Brooke_? He tried not to think about the what ifs and instead decided that had Brooke knew he had visited, she probably still wouldn't have called.

That reasoning was simpler. It was easier to deal with. It was easier to accept.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry…come right in." Lucas moved aside to let her in. "I'm guessing you want to talk about what happened…or I guess in this case what you didn't know happened."

"Why'd you go to New York?" Brooke's voice was instinctive.

Lucas sighed. He knew that was coming, yet he had been trying to avoid it. "I don't know, Brooke."

He was lying, and a part of Brooke knew that. Yes, it was a few years ago since then, but never did such a memory stand out so clear in Lucas's mind as that one did.

"Don't do that, Luke. You do know."

"I don't know okay? It was an impulsive decision and something I shouldn't have done."

"Why? Because you didn't want to see me?"

"No, Brooke. I _did_. I did want to see you. That's probably why I was fighting with Peyton and that's probably why I rushed to the airport that night, too."

She looked up in confusion.

"I regret it because I _didn't_ see you when I was there…I regret it because of what it led me to do." Lucas bowed his head shamefully. He never thought he'd so easily be able to share all of this with anybody. But that's what Brooke Davis did to him.

"Lucas…I don't understand."

"Look, I know this sounds horrible but, Brooke, chances are, if I had seen you in New York, things would be different."

"Different how, Lucas?"

"Did you know the day I got back, I—I proposed to Peyton. I told her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I told her I'd be lost without her. That day I lied to Peyton...and I lied to myself."

Brooke shook her head quickly. "Luke—please. I shouldn't be hearing this. Peyton hates me enough as it is-"

"Well, join the party." He mumbled.

"Luke-"

"No, Brooke, I _want_ you to hear this. I've been keeping this in for as long as I can remember. I thought that you didn't want to see me or even speak to me. I waited in my hotel room just waiting for a call. And when that call never came, I thought it was over. And you were gone, but Peyton was still there. And marriage just seemed so simple- irrational, maybe, but so simple."

The air in the room seemed to thicken as it nearly suffocated Brooke. No words seemed to come to her mind or escape her mouth.

"Brooke." Lucas began once more. "If you had known, if Victoria had told you, would you have gone to see me?"

"Lucas, please…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Please, Brooke. Give me an answer." He sounded desperate.

The answer had come to her mind within seconds of hearing the question. But she was scared to say it.

"Please…" He begged.

"…Yeah…" Hesitantly, she replied. "I guess I would have."

And that was all it took for Lucas's entire heart to break into pieces. He was living a life that could have gone differently; a life that could have been avoided. But it was because of damn Victoria, and damn Peyton, and his damn messed up life that nothing was allowed to go smoothly.

"But that doesn't matter now. That ship has sailed." Brooke reasoned, bringing him back to reality. "And you and Peyton- what you guys have, people long for so badly. Don't let it pass you by, Luke. Just _don't_. Don't take it for granted. You have so many possibilities with your life with her, and you need to wake up and realize that, Lucas. You and I haven't been together in so long, but you and Peyton have been. You're just experiencing a rough patch."

"No, you don't understand-"

"Don't screw this up, Luke."

He didn't understand. Peyton was not one of Brooke's favorite people, yet she was pushing him back to her. Almost if she wanted Peyton to be happy. But didn't she want _him_ to be happy too?

"We all make mistakes. We all have regrets. But some of us can fix them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke tried her hardest to get out of the room as quick as possible. Lucas was making it extremely hard, but she finally managed.

"Brooke?" She heard Haley's concerned voice as she rounded the corner.

"Hey, Hales."

"Is everything alright? I noticed you weren't upstairs, I figured I'd come down here to check."

"Yeah…everything's fine."

She leaned her head on Haley's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I gotta tell him, Hales."

Haley pulled away from her best friend, looking shocked.

Brooke shrugged aimlessly. "I need to. He deserves to know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N – Okay, so I know this chapter probably sucked on 3 accounts – (A) it took forever to be posted. (B) it was short. And (C) there was a cliffhanger. **

**I'm sorry it may have not have been so good, but I really just needed to get this story going again. Hope it wasn't too terrible : )**

**Please review! Thanks! (Also, I'm gonna try to get an update for 'like a laceration…' soon.)**

**Thanks!**

**--Melissa**


End file.
